Resource routing and distribution is typically handled by each operator entity. That is each operator entity is responsible for interacting with users and providing routing and distribution options for interactions. These routing and distribution methods result in reduced processing capacity, increase memory requirements, and reduce the processing speed needed for interactions between various parties. Improved systems, processes, and computer program products are needed to increase the processing capacity, reduce memory requirements, and increase the processing speed associated with routing interactions between parties.